Believable Hazards
by ElementLegend
Summary: When Pooh's 'Hunny' and Rabbit's carrots get stolen, Tigger, Pooh, and Rabbit decide to find the thief. The problem is, they crash through the ceiling of a world that they don't know about, and the only help they can get is from Derek, Angie, Tyler, and Sidney. Together, they search for a thief, but at Caduceus USA, it seems like anything and everything can go wrong...


_**Let's just say that I was just randomly coming up with ideas when I came up with this. It takes place before "Something Precious". I hope you enjoy this relatively light-hearted mystery! - Element**_

* * *

Pooh Bear looked at the note, as puzzled as bear with very little brain could be.

"What's the matter, Buddy Bear?" Tigger asked.

"Oh bother. I...I don't get it."

"Why would they steal _my _carrots, and _Pooh Bear's_ honey, though?" Rabbit said.

"Well, I'll help find your carrots, Long Ears, and your honey, Pooh. That's what Tiggers do best, after all, findin' things!"

Then, the ground started shaking.

"Wha-What's going **on**?!" Rabbit yelled.

Then, the world went black for Pooh, Tigger, and Rabbit.

* * *

Derek Stiles and Angie Thompson were walking down the hallway on the fifth floor. It had been a long day of doing paperwork, going through a conference about GUILT with Director Sidney Kasal, and reading through previous reports of GUILT.

"Hey, you two!" Tyler called out, catching up with his old friend and his assistant. "Mind if we walk out together?"

Just as Derek was about to say "sure", three animals from the Hundred Acre Woods came crashing through the ceiling. Angie shrieked a little, and all three doctors stepped back.

"Tigger, was it _really_ necessary to start bouncing up and down in that small of a place?" Rabbit asked.

"Okay, there are talking animals in front of me..." Derek said, freaking out a little.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming..." Angie sighed.

"I clearly have let Amy make me watch way too many kids shows..." Tyler said, shaking his head.

"Um, hello, there..." Pooh said. "Would you mind telling us where we are?"

"You're at Caduceus. It's a hospital focusing on research, diseases, and surgery," Derek explained.

"I can't believe this," Angie said.

"And who are you three?" Tyler asked.

"My name is Winnie the Pooh, but you can call me Pooh Bear or Pooh."

"I'm Rabbit."

"And I'm Tigger! Nice to meet you, friendly old pals!" Tigger said, shaking Derek's hand vigorously.

"We're from the Hundred Acre Woods. And who, may I ask, are _you_ three?" Rabbit asked.

"Well, I'm Derek Stiles, a surgeon here at Caduceus."

"I'm Angela Thompson, a nurse and Derek's assistant. But you can call me Angie, I guess..."

"And I'm Tyler Chase. I work with these two."

"Do you have any 'Hunny'?" Pooh asked. "I have a rumbly in my tummy, and I haven't had 'Hunny' in my tummy since it was stolen, which was a while ago..."

"What do you _think_? This is a hospital, not a food pantry!" Angie yelled.

"Angie, go easy on the...bear. How would he know that we don't have honey here?" Derek asked. Angie sighed in defeat.

"Well...have any of you seen someone who was carrying about twelve 'Hunny' pots and a bag of carrots?" Rabbit asked. "We're looking for them." The three doctors shook their heads.

"See, that fellow, with the 'Hunny' pots and the carrots, stole them from Pooh and Rabbit! We're trying to get our stuff back!" Tigger declared.

"I'm really not sure where you could find a thief like that, honestly. They could have gone to a store in town," Tyler said.

"In that case, would you mind helping us?" Rabbit asked. "You all probably can find the thief easier than we can, seeing as we don't really know anything about this place."

"Rabbit, this is an important decision. Do you mind if me, Angie, and Tyler discuss it in a conference first?" Derek asked.

"Go ahead," Pooh said. "We'll wait right here."

The three doctors ran to the nearest hallway.

"We barely even know these...animals. Why should we help them?" Angie asked.

"We help strangers every day as a part of our jobs, Angie. I don't see why this should be any different. Besides, it's the right thing to do," Derek said.

"I think they really need our help. It's not like they know where anything is. If they did, they wouldn't need the help," Tyler said.

"So, we're going to help them?" Angie asked.

"Yeah," Tyler said.

"The real question is, how are we going to keep this secret of ours from Director Kasal?" Derek said.

"And _what_ secret are we talking about, exactly?" Sidney asked. The three doctors spun around.

"Nothing important!" Tyler said, throwing his hands behind his head so he could look bored. "Just things like me being a euthanasia doctor..."

"And me having a slight crush on Derek even though at the same time I want to do surgery on him and purposely mess up..." Angie added.

"And me reading webcomics and comic books..." Derek finished.

"You're a euthanasia doctor?" Angie asked.

"You have a crush on me?" Derek asked.

"Are we all going to ignore what Derek just said?!" Tyler yelled.

"You're going to wake up your sister!" Derek yelled.

"That's certainly pot calling the kettle black..." Sidney muttered.

"Derek, you are a third-class N-E-R-D nerd!" Tyler yelled.

"No, I am not!"

"Could all of you just stop and tell me what this secret of yours _is?_"

"A talking bear named Pooh, a Tigger named Tigger, and a rabbit named Rabbit crashed through the ceiling and claimed to be from the 'Hundred Acre Woods'-" Derek started.

"They don't know what a hospital is, claim that someone stole their honey and carrots-" Tyler continued.

"And that stupid bear had the _audacity _and _stupidity _to ask for honey!" Angie finished.

Sidney Kasal just looked at the three in disbelief. _Please tell me they're just making up excuses for why they're here this late at night...I don't really want to deal with this mess if it's real..._

Meanwhile, the three doctors were all embarrassed with the fact that they had told their boss about something that only three minutes ago they agreed was a secret.

"Um...pardon me, but..." Pooh asked, poking his head around the corner, "Are you three about done with that 'conference' of yours? I have a rumbly in my tummy..."

Sidney's eyes widened and his palms opened, Angie's eyes narrowed with her hands curling into fists, Derek's eyes closed and he put a hand to his head, and Tyler's stayed about the same, with an eyebrow raise.

"Would you stop asking for honey?!" Angie yelled.

"Quiet down, Angie!" Sidney said in his usual firm tone.

"Pooh's only asked for honey one other time, Angie," Derek said. "Matter of fact, he hasn't even asked for honey yet."

"This just keeps getting more and more ridiculous," Sidney said.

"Hey, Pooh, tell Rabbit and Tigger that we've made a decision," Tyler said. Pooh ran off and got his friends, then brought them over to where Derek and the others were.

"The four of us have decided that we're going to help you find this thief," Derek said.

"Wait, four?" Angie asked.

"Director Kasal, do you mind helping out?"

Sidney looked at Derek, then the animals, then Tyler, then Angie.

"Let me just make this clear, I am getting involved in this one time only, no questions asked, no mentioning it to anyone else. Are we all clear?"

"Yes, Director Kasal!" the doctors said.

"On that note, yes."

"Let's find this thief!" Tigger said.

"Well, let's start with what happened on the day this thief stole...whatever they stole," Sidney said.

"Honey and carrots, Director Kasal," Angie said.

"Right..."

* * *

_**That was insanely fun to write! I know not many people will read this, but I really hope that if you did read this little story of mine, you enjoyed it! Please review! - Element**_


End file.
